More Than One World
by KP100
Summary: Danny must get home! He has no clue as to where he is, or what day it is, but he needs to get back home to Amity Park! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. In the Begining

_**Okay so this is a new fanfic I'm making. Enjoy and please R&R!**_

_**More Than One World**_

_I sat up and looked around. All I saw was dirt and gravel, everything else was dark. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I started floating and flew around. Suddenly I flew into a man with dread locks. "Hi. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow." He said, slurring his words. "Uh hi, I'm Danny Phantom." I replied, smiling as I caught him to keep him from falling flat out on his face. "I-I'm sorry lad, I had one two many rum." he slurred. "It's okay. Why don't cha sleep it off?" I asked as I led him to a tree to sleep on. As soon as he sat down he was out.I felt tired myself so I sat down and slept._


	2. Piracy

_**Chapter 2: Piracy**_

I was shaken awake by both Jack and y ghost sense.

"Lad! There's a weird little pirate here who says he's your foe. Savvy?"

"Savvy. Thanks." I replied.

I didn't know whether I could trust this man just yet. After all, when we met he was drunk. Of rum. Just then he turned his back to me, so I went ghost. I floated above his head, and surprisingly, he didn't freak when he looked up. "Aye land lover, we meet again." He commented. I looked up and stared at him.

"It's luber not lover." Jack spat.

"Oh whatever!" Young Blood yelled before charging me. I cradled my face in my hand, sighed, and went intangible. Allowing him to pass through me. I turned around and said plainly, "You're not much of a threat anymore." He frowned and pulled a huge cannon out of nowhere.

"CRAP!" I screamed in terror as he laughed evilly and shot it. The cannon ball landed in my gut, and sent me flying into a tree some ways away.

"Owww. Okay, you're a level two, but still not much of a threat." I groaned.

He charged me again, so, out of instinct both human and ghost, I put my hand up and turned intangible, causing him to slam into to the tree.

"QUIT DOING THAT!" he screamed as he rubbed the side of his head.

I grinned and started singing Take On Me by A-Ha,

"Take ooooonnnn mmeeeee..." I sang before sticking out my tongue and flying away. He gave chase as I searched my pockets for something,anything, to use against him. As I felt along my belt, I felt the Fenton Thermos. I un-hooked it, turned around, flipped the cap off with my thumb, and pulled him inside.

"You're a good fighter lad, you wanna join my scurvvy crew?" Jack asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Uhh, sure.?" I responded, unsure.

"Great."

_**I'll try to update more often, I'm currently writing 3 storys at once. R&R PLEASE! Will Danny realize what he's taking on? Stay tuned to Phantom Radio! :D**_


	3. Aboard,Set Sail,and Pearl

_**Sorry it took so long to update I was at girl scout camp all week. Oh and if anyone wants to add me im on facebook: Emma Nom Fenton. Hehe...well ON WITH IT!**_

_**A…Ship?**_

As Jack and I walked down the cobblestone streets of the town we'd stumbled upon, I looked around at all the Spanish people crowding the streets. A figure however caught my eye, they were wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled up to mask their identity. The figure had their hands in the pockets of the coat and the pockets seemed to be bulging.

"THIEF!" came a man's voice, and the figure broke into a run. They must've not seen me or wasn't looking where they were going because they ran into me. The figure and I fell to the ground and the figures hood flew off to reveal they were a…girl. She said something in Spanish and gathered all the stolen items off the ground. Suddenly, a guard appeared over us holding a huge sword above his head. He brought it down swiftly and before it could touch us, I shot it away with an ecto-blast. As quickly as possibl, I helped the poor girl up and we took off on a run.

"Gracias." she commented on our run. I had no clue what she said, after all I am a C student, so I just gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, English. Thank you." she replied.

"Uh, your welcome." I replied, looking forward again. I looked to my right and saw Jack running beside me. When did he... whatever. I looked forward again just in time to run into a light pole. "Oww..." I moaned as I got up and started running as the guards drew closer. Suddenly I got an idea, taking ahold of Jack and the mistery girl's arms I turned invisible and intangible. The guards ran through us, and as soon as they turned the corner, I let the powers fall. We started walking the other way.

•••••

"So, your a ghost?" Amethi questioned. We had gone inside a old burned barn, and hidden there.

"Yeah, well I'm only half."

"Dosn't that mean your half dead?"

"..." I never thought of it like that. And now that I think about it, she's right. Wait, what does that mean? Am I living or dead? Are my human emotions, senses, and feelings real? Before I could ask myself anymore questions a boom was heard just outside the wall I was leaning on. I poked my intangible head outside and felt the wall vibrate again. Before my eyes where two men, one that looked like a pirate with a eyepatch, and one with blue eyes, a tiny mustach and beard, where sword fighting. I pulled my head back inside before I got beheaded, and looked at Jack.

"Uh, I think your crew's here. There are pirates all over ouyt there either exploding things or trying to behead people."

•••••

Jack, Amethi, and I ran outside and ran to the harbor, trying our best to stay out of the fights. We ran aboard what we thought was a ship, set sail, and about 2 m iles out, the moonlight shone on the ship, reavealing the Black Pearl.

**_Okay...again sorry it took so long to update...also I have theatre camp the next 2 weeks so I'll try to update as much as possible. R&R and please, give suggestions! Much appriciated! Thanks! By the way, before any questions arize, I'm a girl. Bye!_**

**_-KP100_**


	4. A Letter to Nickelodeon

Authors Note…

Ok so I'm sending this letter to Nickelodeon…

Dear Nickelodeon;

I and other viewers would like it if you put Danny Phantom back on air. There are still loyal viewers out there, including me, and we have been forced to either watch him on YouTube, or read fan fictions about him. Just look at all the viewers that want him back: .?tpage=&dsrc=gb:6485166357062865574/DS_TLXGuestbook_&partner=tripod&pcon=yes&xsl=&obpp=..&ret_url=.&page=1 . Please, conceder my suggestion, and please oh please put our Phantom back on air!

Thank you for your time,

PhantomViewers


	5. Bones

_**Bones**_

With Jack at port bow, steering the ship, I flew around pouring dust and glitter over the ship. We'd been on the water for a few hours now. Suddenly the ship rocked violently, and since I was already in the air, I flew around the ship. When I got to the bow, I almost gasped in horror at what I saw. Skulker was leading a whole bunch of pirate ghost skeletons up the ship. I quickly went invisible and flew over to Jack.

"Jack! There's a bunch of ghosts coming up the bow!" I whispered hastily.

"Well your half-ghost so fight 'em off me ship!"

I took off and was about to yell down to Skulker when Jack yelled

"Danny!" I turned around just in time to catch a sword.

"You might need that!"

I grinned wickedly, and yelled down to Skulker.

"Hey Ghost Zones worst hunter! You better get your butt off this ship before I whip it off!" I enjoyed every minute of that. Skulker and the ghost skeletons flew up and surrounded me. I began slashing them apart. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I quickly went intangible so I wouldn't make a huge gaping hole in the deck. I flew up out of the water and landed on the deck in front of the enemies.

"Okay, I'm officially pissed."

I inserted my ice powers to my sword and froze all of them, and before they broke loose, I cut them in half. All that remained was Skulker.

"Danny! Hit the deck!" I heard suddenly. I did so and the ship started falling. Skulker was thrust off and I quickly got up and turned the whole ship intangible s we hit the sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. After that, everything went black.

_**My first cliff hanger! Yeah! Reviews are much appriciated! And I probably won't update very often because I have a play I'm in and then school starts back. Sorry! And thanks to smileyface! I'll try to start a pettition if I find out how to get people to sign it online!**_


	6. Chapter…sorry ran out of names :p

_**Thanks SOOOOO much **__**Hottiegally**__** for your AWESOME review! I'll keep updating! And I already told you this but, in a few weeks I probably won't be able to update often with school, a play, and 4 different stories. So, yeah… ON WITH IT!**_

_**Chapter… (Sorry I ran out of Chapter names…)**_

_When I woke up I looked around the boat's only bedroom. The room was lit by a single candle flame. The walls where covered in green slime, the bed felt like a rock, but being a pirate, you'd probably get used to it. The desk was rotting, and the chair, well, there was no chair. I got up and walked to the door, turning the nickel doorknob._

_I stepped out into the sunlight, shading my eyes with my hand. _

_"Danny, glad your awake, I was just about to dump cold sea water on ye head." Jack sauntered over to me, placing his torn up gloved hand on my shoulder. _

_"Man, how long was I out?"_

_"Three days."_

_"Haha, very funny. But seriously."_

_"You where out for three days, Danny." Jack looked me in the eye, and I knew he wasn't lying. _

_"CRAP! What do I need to do?" I asked Jack._

_"Just be look out for now." I flew up the lookout pole and looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting, or rising. I couldn't tell which and sense I didn't have my compass, I didn't know which way was East or West. Oh well. Suddenly I spotted a ship on the horizon. I was about to yell down to Jack when a cannon ball wiped by my head._

_"JACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I yelled down to him. _

_"Swords at the ready! Battle stations!" _

_**Ooooh what's gonna happen! I know! Danny-wait, you'll just have to find out! Muahahaha! Ohhhh... and I just wanted to say that anyone who lives in the Mableton Georgia area, I'M IN THE PLAY MAMMA MIA! AT THE AMPITHEATRE! lol... just wanted to say that! I'm exited! Bye!**_


	7. Dissapearing Ships

**_Told you I'd update! Hehe... okay so I have two exuces!_**

**_1. I can't get online ti'll I clean my rooom, and I can only see a tiny spot of floor in there, but I have been cleaning._**

**_2. Writers block! Soo sorry._**

**_For sticking with me, you get a long chappie! Here ya go!_**

* * *

Danny Phantom flew down to the deck and drew his sword from it's place on his hip. Furrowing his brow, he got in a fighting stance and was ready for whatever they started throwing at him.

As if to take the boys thoughts literally, cannons started whispering in the air. The other ship was close now, all Danny could do was wait.

"Danny! Shoot cannon balls!" Jack ordered Danny, and in an instant, Danny was at the ship's cannon. Quickly though, Danny realized there was a problem.

"Cap'n! There are no cannon balls!" Danny stood up, but was immediately back down again as he was pushed by a pirate climbing over the edge. The pirate looked rather gruff, with his chin full of nothing but coarse brown hair, his face was dirty, like all of theirs, and he had not shirt on. He was caring a tiny blade between his yellow teeth, but only a few of his teeth were actually there. He was a gruesome sight.

Silently, Danny rolled away from the pirate. Luckily, he didn't notice the boy, giving Danny the advantage of surprise. The pirate headed toward Jack, and was about to behead him if Danny hadn't silently walked up, unsheathed is sword and yelled out, "Hey ugly!" causing the pirate to turn around. As soon as Danny could, he stabbed the man in the stomach, causing him to die.

Grimacing, Danny withdrew his sword from the slumped body and wiped the blood off on the guys bare chest. Jack opened his mouth, but before he could get one syllable out, Danny interupted him.

"No 'thank yous'. I have a felling he was just a warning." Danny turned around, and that's when Jack first noticed the other pirates climbing on board. Danny was immediately enveloped in a circle of pirates that were getting ready to stab him. They all stabbed but at the same time Danny jumped upwards, causing the men to stab someone else in the tiny circle. They all fell, and Danny landed outside the circle.

"Bastards, try to stab me..." he mumbled to himself as he walked away. More pirates were seen getting ready to climb on board. Suddenly Danny got an idea. You know, the type were a light bulb appears over his head.

"Jack! Get me anything sharp and pointy!" Danny yelled over his shoulder, only to have a grappling hook land on the ships wall right in front of Danny.

"Hmmm, this'll work for now." Danny took the grappling hook and cut it with his sword, causing the person on the other end to fall into the deep blue waters.

Danny stuck the hook in the cannon and fired it. Surprisingly, it made a huge hole near the hull of the enemie's ship. But Danny's attention was torn away by a swift kick to his leg. Danny looked up to see Jack with armfuls of sharp and pointy things.

"Why don't you take these before I wind up with a negative arm?" Jack asked sarcastically before dumping the stuff in front of the crouched Danny. Danny smiled a thank you and started stuffing the cannon full of pointy things. He lit the fuse and quickly took aim. When the cannon fired, there was a giant kaboom, then...nothing. Danny and Jack, who had apparently been watching beside Danny, slowly stuck there heads above the top railing just enough so that they could see over it, and stared out in the water.

"I see nothing." Jack and Danny mumbled together before sharing a glance and slowly sinking back down.

* * *

**_Hope that's enough for now, 'cause I ran out of ideas for this chapter... hehe. Review please!_**


	8. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
